Attention
by DoctorAllonsy
Summary: A one short where Anna is fifteen and trying to get Elsa's attention. Sisterly love.


**Hello! This is my second one short for Frozen (they're actually a lot of fun to write) :D Enjoy!**

Attention

Anna's POV

"Okay Joan, let's go through the plan again" a fifteen year old Anna said confidently. "Elsa leaves her room at 8am exactly for Breakfast, so that means we'll be in the same room together for approximately fifteen minutes before she leaves to go to her lessons in the library."

After the recent death of their parents, Anna had succumbed to her old ways of trying to reconnect to her sister. To no prevail. "While Breakfast is being served I will "accidently" spill, whatever we're having, on my lap, make a big fuss and complain to Elsa and because nobody else would be in the room she'll have to talk to me!" Said Anna Triumphantly "It's completely fool proof!"

A few minutes later Anna had heard the six words she had expected to hear "Princess Anna, breakfast is being served" from Kai.

"Okay I'm coming!" Anna said with a huge grin plastered to her face and practically ran out of the room into the dining area were an already sitting regal looking Elsa was waiting for the food to be served. She had her hair tied up in her usual platinum blonde bun and was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. "Hi!" Anna said as she took her usual seat, unfortunately far away from her sister. As per usual Elsa showed no signs of greeting and simply stared at the table. Anna knew it was a long shot that Elsa would ever reply to her if it were not compulsory or out of kindness, but she never gave up trying.

Moments later, breakfast was being laid out in front of each sister and Anna looked at the porridge she was given and almost immediately thought about backing out of her plan to reach Elsa because of how good it looked. _No _Anna thought _this is way more important._

As Elsa started to eat her breakfast neatly almost as if it were her duty, which in some sense it was, Anna noticed the room was now empty except for the sisters, she slowly pulled her bowl closer to her waist and with the flick of a second flipped the bowl onto her lap. "Oh no!" Anna cried, trying to sound as shocked as she could and going a bit melodramatic. Anna got up and the porridge had pretty much ruined her cotton light green dress.

The incident had made Elsa look up. _That's a start _Anna thought. "Elsa what am I going to do, that was my favourite dress!" Unfortunately Anna had not been lying and that really was her favourite dress. _Damn, I knew there was something I forgot _Anna scolded herself for not changing into something less sentimental.

Elsa then cleared her throat as if it was the biggest challenge she was about to face and spoke in a tone so royal she was playing the role of the Queen "You will get changed, hand your dress to Gerda to wash" And with that returned to her Breakfast.

Anna, speechless, turned and walked out with the look of shock that was much more believable than her one earlier and thought, _I ruined my favourite dress for that!?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Elsa's POV

After that "accident" in the Dining room Elsa knew what was happening, her little sister had once again tried to get her attention, which both made Elsa a little happy that her sister had yet to give up on her, but also saddened her because she knew they could not spend time with each other in case… In case something happened, and with their parents gone Elsa would not have a clue what to do. If there was something worse than isolating herself from her sister, it would be hurting her sister… Again.

Elsa shook her head at the thought and walked to the library for her daily lessons. Once she reached the library her tutor was already at the table "Your highness" She addressed when the future Queen herself sat down and took out her books and waited to be taught. Taught all new things about the history of Arendelle, geography, and politics. All the information a Queen needs to know.

It stayed like this for the first couple of hours until Elsa heard the clumsy footsteps of someone coming in, Elsa need not look up to know it was Anna. Technically it was never against the rules for Anna and Elsa to be in the same room although thankfully to Elsa's appeal their tutor would usually be against it and send Anna out.

"Can I help you Princess?" The tutor said to Anna almost sarcastically, Anna turned round with an "hm?" and then said "Oh no, I was just bored, you see, and decided to find a good book to read. Sorry if I disturbed you" Anna was mostly looking at Elsa during that. Elsa didn't look up.

"Very well…" said the tutor clearly agitated and then carried on "Okay Princess Elsa, to finish off can you tell me the three main traded goods of The Southern Isles?"

Elsa was about to speak when a loud crash came from the direction of her sister, followed by an "ow" Unfortunately curiosity did get the better of Elsa and she turned to see her sister on the ground with a ton of books on top of her and beside her a broken vase.

"Princess Anna!" Shouted the tutor "What is the meaning of this?"

"It wasn't my fault the… The Shelf broke" Replied a dazed Anna

"Well… That was very clumsy of you. I will get Kai to come clean this-"The Tutor started

"No" The tutor had been interrupted by none other than Elsa, which shocked both Anna and the Tutor.

"I'm sorry your Highness?" said the Tutor politely. It seemed she always spoke kinder to Elsa rather than Anna, probably due to the fact that Elsa is first in line and thinks of Anna as a bit of a spare.

"The three main traded goods of The Southern Isles are Wood, resistant materials and herbs and spices" Spoke Elsa calmly "Thank you for my lesson, but could you kindly leave so I may have a private word with my sister."

And with that the tutor bowed and left, leaving Elsa standing regal, staring hardly at her sister on the floor surrounded by mess.

Anna attempted to give Elsa and apologetic smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna's POV

Anna's initial plan B was to just knock over the vase, get a few words from Elsa and then walk away. Although Anna being Anna that just did not happen, and it resulted in the vase being knocked over followed by stepping backwards and elbowing into a shelf, which dangerously broke, and ended in Anna being dressed in old, dusty books. And now Elsa was staring at her with a frown.

"I can explain" Anna said sheepishly over Elsa's imperial death stare, as Anna would put it.

"You better get started then" Said Elsa while crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Anna then got off, brushed the dust of her changed clothes and thought quickly what she was going to say, this was the first time in years Elsa had wanted to hear Anna speak and she didn't want to say anything foolish "Why don't you give me any attention!" that came out a bit more forward than Anna had hoped, but it was on the table now, no going back, Anna needed answers.

"Anna don't be childish"

"We used to be so close, what happened Elsie?" Anna said in almost a whisper tone but completely of curiosity.

"I have my reasons, which you will not understand, you are too young." Elsa said almost in a wisp of sadness.

"I'm not five anymore Elsa, stop acting like the Queen! No… Stop acting like my mother!" half-shouted Anna.

Elsa then knitted her eyebrows and simply said "then learn to grow up"

A flash of sadness flowed over Anna. This was the longest conversation Anna and Elsa had had in almost ten years and this is not how Anna had planned it with Joan.

"It's like you don't love me"

Anna saw that Elsa hesitated a bit before finally straitening and said "Anna, I will always love you"

And for a moment it looked like Elsa was going to say something else, but stopped and instead said "You will stay here until you have cleared up your mess and then go to the kitchen and help clean up there. Do not try anything like this again, do you understand?"

Anna looked down and nodded. Now that this was over Elsa then turned and started to walk out of the library.

"I will always love you too Elsa" Said Anna moments later still taking in that Elsa had said she had loved her.

Anna did not see the smile on Elsa's face as she walked back to her study.

**Thank you for reading feel free to review :D **

**-DoctorAllonsy**


End file.
